1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to text processing and, more particularly, to editing text in draft documents.
2. Related Art
It is desirable in many contexts to generate a structured textual document based on human speech. In the legal profession, for example, transcriptionists transcribe testimony given in court proceedings and in depositions to produce a written transcript of the testimony. Similarly, in the medical profession, transcripts are produced of diagnoses, prognoses, prescriptions, and other information dictated by doctors and other medical professionals. Transcripts in these and other fields typically need to be highly accurate (as measured in terms of the degree of correspondence between the semantic content (meaning) of the original speech and the semantic content of the resulting transcript) because of the reliance placed on the resulting transcripts and the harm that could result from an inaccuracy (such as providing an incorrect prescription drug to a patient).
It may be difficult to produce an initial transcript that is highly accurate for a variety of reasons, such as variations in: (1) features of the speakers whose speech is transcribed (e.g., accent, volume, dialect, speed); (2) external conditions (e.g., background noise); (3) the transcriptionist or transcription system (e.g., imperfect hearing or audio capture capabilities, imperfect understanding of language); or (4) the recording/transmission medium (e.g., paper, analog audio tape, analog telephone network, compression algorithms applied in digital telephone networks, and noises/artifacts due to cell phone channels).
The first draft of a transcript, whether produced by a human transcriptionist or an automated speech recognition system, may therefore include a variety of errors. Typically it is necessary to proofread and edit such draft documents to correct the errors contained therein. Transcription errors that need correction may include, for example, any of the following: missing words or word sequences; excessive wording; mis-spelled, -typed, or -recognized words; missing or excessive punctuation; and incorrect document structure (such as incorrect, missing, or redundant sections, enumerations, paragraphs, or lists).
In some circumstances, however, a verbatim transcript is not desired. In fact, transcriptionists may intentionally introduce a variety of changes into the written transcription. A transcriptionist may, for example, filter out spontaneous speech effects (e.g., pause fillers, hesitations, and false starts), discard irrelevant remarks and comments, convert data into a standard format, insert headings or other explanatory materials, or change the sequence of the speech to fit the structure of a written report.
Furthermore, formatting requirements may make it necessary to edit even phrases that have been transcribed correctly so that such phrases comply with the formatting requirements. For example, abbreviations and acronyms may need to be fully spelled out. This is one example of a kind of “editing pattern” that may need to be applied even in the absence of a transcription error.
Such error correction and other editing is typically performed by human proofreaders and can be tedious, time-consuming, costly, and itself error-prone. Although various techniques have been developed which attempt to automatically detect and correct errors in draft documents, such techniques typically attempt to produce documents which are as close to verbatim transcripts of the source speech as possible. Such techniques, therefore, are of little or no use for making corrections or other changes for the purpose of producing documents that are not verbatim transcripts of the source speech.